


The Taking of JJ

by dbud



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: Agent Jareau finds herself at the mercy of thugs hired to kidnap her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Taking of JJ

# Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

* * *

#  **The Taking of JJ**

* * *

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Starring: AJ Cook as Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau

* * *

**Warning: Explicit rape contained in this story.**

* * *

Jennifer 'JJ" Jareau pushed the button on the small keyless controller and heard the familiar 'Bee-Bwop' as the doors of her rental car locked. After which she began walking through the darkened parking garage of the hotel towards the elevators on the far side.

"Why are these places always so creepy?" she wondered aloud to herself as she looked around the concrete structure. The garage was filled with darkness as it seemed every third light was broken. Half the remaining ones flickered casting ominous shadows throughout. Taking a deep breath, JJ chuckled at her nervousness.

"Must be this case," she again told herself.

It was true, the case she was in town to work on was particularly heinous one. As a special agent of the FBI and member of the BAU, or Behavioral Analysis Unit, JJ and the team had hunted and captured dozens of rapists, killers, arsonists, kidnappers, terrorists, and every other imaginable criminal. Many of them committed nearly unthinkable crimes.

The team was currently tracking a particularly vile serial rapist and killer of women. So far, he had more than eight victims that the BAU knew of but another fiver missing women were possible victims. While there were several leads, it angered JJ that the Unsub (the term for unknown subject) was still out there and still hunting for victims.

JJ had stayed behind with the local cops to work on their profile and get ready for a morning press conference while the rest of the team had retired to the hotel where she was now heading to get some needed sleep. As the BAU's communications lead, it was her job to be the 'face' of the team with the press and to coordinate with the local law enforcement agencies. Some off the other team members, while great at catching these predators, could rub some people the wrong way with their demeanor.

Jennifer was young for a member of the team, in her late twenties her acceptance to the prestigious BAU was a point of pride for her. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a lean but strong body which was a requirement to be a member of the FBI. Very attractive, she still fought to be taken seriously for her work and mind not her body.

As she walked, the 'clop clop clop' of her heeled boots on the concrete floor echoed through the underground structure. After a few moments though, JJ began to detect a second sound as well. Mixing with her foot steps were the sound of a second set; another person was nearby. Suddenly becoming nervous, JJ quickened her pace and began to look side to side trying to identify the source of the sound.

JJ then froze as a shadow seemed to move in front of her. Moving against a pillar, she reached down and unsnapped her sidearm from its holster, ready to defend herself. As she began to slide it free, she saw a figure turn the corner. The man was young, perhaps in his late teens. He wore headphones attached to an I-Pod and was dancing and singing along with his music. So engrossed he was that he didn't even notice the armed woman standing barely thirty feet away. JJ pushed her sidearm back and secured it as the man moved through a side door and out of sight.

JJ leaned back against the concrete pillar and laughed at herself as she ran her hands through her hair, "Way to go girl..." she admonished herself.

After a few seconds, JJ stood and turned to head inside the hotel, "This case is getting to...GRRRAAAGGGHHHH!"

Jennifer's voice suddenly twisted and went up several octaves as she let out a scream as she found herself in agony. Her lithe athletic body tensed as every muscle tightened involuntarily. Somehow her training told her what this was; she knew she was being tased. Several long seconds passed as JJ's body shook and her eyes began to roll back in her head.

"Dammit...don't kill the bitch!" a male voice called out.

JJ felt her body released from the grip of the electricity from the stun device and dropped to her knees and then flat on her front to the grimy floor of the parking deck.

"What?!?! She jiggled nice!" the man wearing the hoodie and holding the taser next to the blonde special agent called back to his comrade stepping from the shadows.

As the two men traded glares, a black van started and backed out a parking space before it turned and pulled up next to them.

"Hurry the fuck up...Come on!" the driver yelled as he looked around nervously.

"Don't wet your panties," the hooded man yelled back as he pulled the side door off the van open. Both he and the second man, each took JJ by an arm and half lifted and half dragged the limp woman towards the cargo area of the vehicle and she was tossed roughly inside. Climbing in after, the two men pulled the door shut as the van's wheel's spun and peeled out heading towards the garage exit. As the driver, barely missed a pylon and tore out onto the road, the back of the van fish tailed wildly, throwing the rear occupants into the wall.

"GOD DAMMIT HECTOR! Slow the fuck down! We don't wanna get pulled over! Drive normal!"

"This is normal for him," The other man called out laughingly.

"Fuck you!" the man at the wheel called back not liking the joke at his expense.

"Come on, help me with her," the man who seemed to be in charge told the other.

Rolling the slumped FBI agent onto her front, one of the men pulled her gun from the holster on her belt and tossed it aside. He then took a pair of handcuffs from a leather pouch and held them up.

"Kinky!" he called out smiling wide and got an icy stare in return.

Seemingly dejected the man returned to his task and pulled JJ's arms one by one and crossed them behind her back and securing them with the cuffs. The other man threw him a roll of silver tape and, after cutting a piece off, he placed it over her mouth and pressed it onto her skin firmly, securing the gag in place.

Flipping the agent over, she rolled limply onto her back.

"Man, she's a looker. I didn't think feds looked this good."

Reaching down the man stroked JJ's unresponsive face and felt himself stirring as his mind began to fill with not so nice thoughts. Reaching down, he took the edges of her blouse in between his fingers and felt how light and soft the fabric was. Then with a sudden and violent movement, he ripped JJ's top open.

Using her lapels as handles, he lifted the JJ up and held her there staring down at her now bare stomach and bra covered tits. JJ's head was hanging back but she let out a soft moan indicating she was regaining some level of consciousness.

"Hear that? I think she wants me!" the man practically snarled as he seemed to be building up his courage to do what he wanted to do.

"I-I don't know Eli," the helper told him, his voice shaking. "Th-the b-boss said we weren't supposed to hurt her more than we had to."

"Who said anything about hurting her? She'll probably like it. Besides, what's he gonna do...dock my pay? I never worked for so little for so much risk. I mean five lousy grand apiece for kidnapping a fucking fed! We're talking life if we get caught. So, what's a little fun as a bonus?"

The second in command smiled as if he had been convinced while the man holding JJ dropped her and went to work on her trousers. Opening her belt, it took only moments for Eli to yank her dark blue pants down to her ankles and pull one leg free.

As JJ began to stir, he went to work on his own pants, opening them and letting his now rock hard cock spring free. Reaching down, he tore JJ's panties halfway off and removing the final barrier to her womanhood. Positioning himself over her, he pushed her thighs open and lowered his body into position to violate the pretty agent.

As he did, JJ's eyes flickered open and as she began to regain her senses, her predicament set in. As she came to this realization, she began to struggle but with Eli already on top of her and her hands cuffed, she was effectively helpless.

"Muuurrrrrhhhhhhhhhppppppp!" she began to cry out and yell although the tape gagged most of the sound and prevented her from emitting anything but a garbled noise.

"See I told you she wanted me!" he yelled out as he used his body to push JJ's legs wide and lined his organ up with the opening between her legs.

Jennifer was panicked as she thrashed in a vain effort to stop herself from being raped. Suddenly, her back arched sharply and she let out a long wail as she felt this stranger's cock pushed into her pussy.

"Oh fuck that's good!" Eli called out.

"Oh yeah, fuck that bitch!" the driver screamed back encouraging his criminal comrade in arms.

Eli did just that as he began humping the beautiful blonde agent hard, driving his cock into her over and over.

JJ's eyes were wide with terror and she was still thrashing about but there was nowhere to go as she was pinned to the bottom of the van and fucked. After a minute or so, she seemed to settle both from exhaustion and resignation to her fate. The man on top, did not let up though, continuing to thrust and fuck her fast.

JJ simply stared at the ceiling of the van as she felt his cock move in and out of her.

'This can't be happening,' she thought to herself. Her mind raced but all she remembered was the garage and then waking up here and being raped.

'Stay calm," she again told herself letting her training kick in, "Wait for an opening to escape and make these fuckers pay!'

Another minute went by as the man on top of her kept thrusting and humping her until his grunts finally turned as JJ realized he was climaxing. His body tensed and she felt a wet warmth flow through her as she was filled with his semen. After a few last thrusts, he collapsed on top of her and then rolled off as both he and JJ seemed to be trying to recover from their experiences.

"God damn that was good!" he declared as he began to buckle his pants.

The other man in the back seemed to be almost unable to contain himself as he pushed past the other, "Let me at her!"

As he began to frantically pry his pants open though, JJ spun and pulled back her free leg and drove her heeled boot across his face snapping his head back and spraying blood across the walls of the van.

"GRAH!" he yelled as he fell back holding his nose.

JJ used the few free seconds to climb to her knees and twisted her body to allow one of her cuffed hands to slip into her pants pocket and fumble until she felt her fingers close around the small handcuff key in there.

'Thank god!' she thought as she began to try and unlock her cuffs. Seeing her rapist climbing to his feet, she threw her shoulder into him and sent him sprawling to the other side of the van just as they made a turn and he lost his balance, buying her a few more seconds.

"What the fuck is going on back there?" the driver called back as he kept going not wanting to stop for fear of getting caught.

Finally, JJ was able to unsnap one cuff and free her hands and rip the tape from her mouth. Ignoring the pain she was in, she looked around for her sidearm and finally saw it in the back corner of the van.

"Grab the bitch!"

JJ dove for the handgun just as Eli and his accomplice got to their knees and lunged at her. All three met in a heap in the back of the van as JJ grabbed for the gun and the other two men grabbed at her.

Blam...Blam...Blam!

The gun fired but unfortunately for Jennifer, Eli had hold of her arms and forced the rounds up and through the roof of the vehicle.

"Get...off....me!" she grunted as they all fought.

Wham!

JJ was stunned when a fist slammed into the side of her face and she went limp. Still conscious, she was dazed as the gun was pulled from her hands. The man she had kicked grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head and prepared to punch her again.

"You fucking cunt! You broke my nose!"

"No!" Eli yelled, "Not her face! The boss won't like that."

The other man paused and nodded, "Yeah...okay. Besides..."

He threw JJ to the floor on her stomach..."I got better ideas for this bitch!"

Wiping the blood from his nose, the man mounted Jennifer from behind, pinning her thighs and buttocks underneath him. As she began to stir again and regain her senses, JJ realized what was happening and for the second time in less than an hour she realized she was going to be raped.

"NO!" she screamed..."Don't do th...YYYAAAAHHHHH!"

JJ screamed as she felt a cock forced into her asshole. The pain was almost as bad as the second violation of the night.

"Oh yeah, you like that bitch?" the man grunted as he sodomized her asking his profane question.

"You better get used to it cause this is just the appetizer."

Grabbing a handful of her blonde hair, the man yanked her head back, "You see, we got hired to snatch your cute little ass...and the man who paid us, well let's just say he ain't nice like we are. No, he wants you in a bad way; something about you helping lock his kid up for life. So, he's gonna make sure you suffer before you die!"

JJ listened and the man's words sank in and she began to realize how much trouble she was in. All the while, she felt the horrible pain of the man's cock as he worked himself deeper and deeper into her asshole.

And as the van sped off into the night, a homeless man digging through a trash can heard the sound he could have sworn to be a woman screaming as a black van passed by. He thought for a second about trying to tell someone like the cops who had passed less than a minute ago. But then...

"Aw, who the hell would believe me?" he told himself and went back to his cardboard bed under the overpass.

The end...of JJ.


End file.
